


Confessions

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheesy, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Kiss, Mentioned Zarkon (Voltron), Reader-Insert, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: A/N: Finally written something for Lance! I've rewritten this about ten times, so forgive the ooc and cheesiness of it. First posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Lance/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Confessions

Telling Lance that she was the child of Zarkon was both a good thing and a bad thing. She didn't have the weight of her secret weighting her down. Bad thing however, Lance stopped talking to her. Actually he started avoiding her.

**_And that hurt._ **

She thought Lance cared about her enough that it wouldn't change things between them. She didn't ask to be the child of a monster that went around destroying planets and enslaving people. She couldn't go talk to the others about her problem because that would mean revealing her secret.

Y/N was returning to her room, engrossed in her book she didn't see Lance until she heard him call her name. Closing her book, Y/N looked up at him trying to ignore the pain in her heart. It had been nearly three days since Lance last spoke to her.

"Y/N, I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you. When you told me that you were the child of Zarkon I freaked out. I was afraid that you were a spy, I panicked and I pushed you away." Lance apologized, hoping you would accept his apology and forgive him for being an idiot.

Y/N looked at him, she could see that Lance was sincere in his apology. He truly didn't mean to hurt her. "I'm loyal to Voltron and I'm loyal to you. I-I love you," she said, biting her lip; her cheeks turning red.

Lance's face broke out into a huge grin. Y/N let out a startled noise as Lance grabbed her, hugging her tightly. "I love you too,"


End file.
